All Tales Have Happy Endings
by Nyght Musique
Summary: My own fairytale. It has a mix of several fairytales i guess when you start to read it, however, it is very much my own story. Its a bit confusing in the beginning, but it will make more sense in later chapters. I hope you like this! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue Part 1

I'll begin as all stories of this nature begin, with:

Once Upon a Time…, there was a beautiful kingdom with a warm and loving King and Queen who had just recently had a beautiful baby daughter. The land was rich in wealth, fertility and happiness. The King ruled wisely, with a firm and fair hand, and the Queen soothed her people with her gentle nature. The daughter, their beloved princess, was already prophecized to be a future beauty, just like her mother, with her black curls, fair skin with just a hint of freckles, and soft brown eyes. The people could not imagine a time where they were ever unhappy.

Now, as you already anticipate, the kingdom that has only seen love, will soon fall to darkness, as what happens in all fairytales. You are correct, and on the daughter's first birthday, darkness overcame the land. The King's cousin Prince Alucard had come to this kingdom for the princess's first birthday celebration. Already, there was an evil stench in the air and a sense of foreboding darkened what was meant to be a blessed and happy occasion.

"So this is the young Princess Katarina," sneered Prince Alucard as he looked down at her in her cradle. His face was permanently in a sour expression and his eyes held greed for what his cousin held. He was a slender man and might have been called handsome if he didn't hold an ugly expression with evil eyes on his face.

"Yes, this is our daughter," murmurs King Alfred as he steps forward and protectively rests a hand on his daughter's cradle. His eyes narrowed a bit, without removing the merry expression on his face, as he scrutinized his cousin for any indication that foul play is afoot.

Alucard smirks and does a mock bow at the King and Queen before walking off, letting the King and Queen breath a sigh of relief. Queen Cassandra moves forward and gently picks Katarina up from her cradle and holds her close.

"I don't like him, I don't think we even sent him an invitation Alfred," says Queen Cassandra, her worried eyes scanning the room. She gazes down at her daughter and Katarina opens her eyes and coos up at her. Queen Cassandra smiles, her worry level moving down several notches, and hoping she was just being paranoid.

"Don't worry dear, whatever my _dear_ _cousin_ tries, he will not get too far in. I'll protect this family with my life," says as he moves a comforting arm over Queen Cassandra's shoulders. To the people in the ballroom, they looked like the perfect family, happy and content as can be.

Suddenly screams were heard throughout the celebration and the stench of evil magic filled the room. King Alfred quickly moved in front of his family, his sword drawn, as men in black armor ran into the room, killing all those who dared to fight back. Alucard was at the head of the army, holding a sword that glowed with dark power. Men rushed towards him in attempt to protect the royal family but they were quickly wiped out by the dark magic he possessed.

King Alfred rushed forward as he saw Alucard's main target was him and raised his sword to meet Alucard's sword head on. They clashed swords, but each swipe Alucard took, he only became stronger. The sword he held was magicked to steal the opponent's energy and Alfred was quickly weakening. Queen Cassandra clutched tiny Katarina to her breast as she watched the two men fight. She saw, with horror filled eyes, the final swipe that sent her husband to the underworld.

Queen Cassandra quickly placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, tears filling her eyes. Katarina, not knowing what was going on, but hearing the screaming and the horror that the people were going through, started crying loudly. Queen Cassandra placed her in her cradle and took position to defend her daughter and herself from Alucard.

She grabbed her late husband's sword in her hands and stood ready to fight. Alucard looked at her with an arrogant smirk and raised his sword once more. Queen Cassandra knew she was going to die, but she knew she was going to die defending her daughter and her people till her last breath. She met Alucard's attack head on and could feel the drain in energy that came with it. She kept on fighting him, getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly, she fell to her knees, her breath coming in gasps, her energy practically gone. She nearly cried, she had been defeated and knew the next stroke of Alucard's sword will be her end. She looked over towards the cradle, where Katarina lay, her cries joining the battle cries within the hall.

'Please god, watch over my child,' whispers Queen Cassandra in her head. Alucard thrusts his sword through her breast, his evil laugh reverberating through the halls.

"I am now KING!" shouts Alucard triumphantly. He holds his sword up and stands in front of the thrones. As he announces this, the people stopped fighting as they see the dead bodies of the former king and queen strewn at his feet, bleeding onto the floor. They knew they had lost and would have to submit to the new ruler.

"Please, don't harm the princess!" one of the servants courageously begs the new King.

Alucard gives off a dark chuckle, a smirk on his face. "I have no intention of harming the little dear," his voice sickeningly evil. "In fact, I plan to raise her myself." He sets the sword down and goes over to the cradle. He reaches down and picks up the still crying Katarina. His face breaks out into a smile, a purely evil, manipulative, cruel smile.


	2. Prologue Part 2

In another kingdom, just six years later, another war was going on. This kingdom was hidden away in the mountains, the castle built into the side of one of the mountains and it overlooked the valley below, were the peasants lived. The people lived in relative peace with each other and also loved their monarchs who were just and kind to them. The King and Queen of this kingdom had a son, a little precocious boy of 11, whom the people loved deeply, despite the multitude of pranks played on them.

This was a close knit, loving kingdom, which ultimately caused their downfall. This community did not take kindly to outsiders, being as isolated within the mountains as they were. One day, an old lady came to this kingdom. She was dressed in rags, was hunched over, and walked with a cane. As she went through the village, she noticed that as she walked by each home, the shutters were closed and voices were hushed. There was not a soul in the streets and if there was, they quickly went inside. They were that much against strangers. She bowed her head more, an evil grin appearing on her face, and she headed up towards the castle entrance.

Once she reached there, she lifted the massive iron doorknocker and let it drop. She smirks as she hears the sound echoing within the massive castle and grips her cane firmly in her hand. The sounds of footsteps quicken to the door and it is pulled open by some guards as a manservant looks out and sees the old lady.

"What do you want old woman?" says the manservant haughtily; giving off the impression he felt the old women was not welcome at the castle. His body was moved so that the entrance to the castle was completely blocked and that there was no way the old lady could get inside.

"Your death," murmurs the old lady, a smirk on her face. The guise melts off, revealing a tall, thin, dark haired woman with black eyes. Her hands held a staff and just as quickly as she reverted to her true form, the staff shot a beam of light at the manservant and he disappeared along with the guards that rushed to fight her.

She smiles an eerily beautiful, yet evil, smile and makes her way into the castle towards the throne room. She was far from finished; no, she had only just begun. This castle was on a point of great magic and it would soon be all hers to rule over. She would become invincible.

When she reached the doors of the throne room, she threw a powerful bolt of energy at the doors, completely destroying it and destroying any guards who were against the door in hopes of holding her back. The King and Queen stood up quickly and locked hands, both of them simultaneously starting a spell to gather the magic hidden deep in their land. The witch laughs and raises her staff high before slamming the end to the ground.

"You cannot win over me!" cackled the witched as her staff glowed brightly and shot two beams of light at the King and Queen before they could finish their spell. Before they or anyone else knew it, the royals were turned into stone, hands joined, with the determined look still on their faces. With an evil smirk she waves her staff once more, sending the solid couple to a tower so that their figures would be out of her way.

"Mama! Papa!!!" cries a little boy, Prince Alexander, as he runs into the throne room after seeing his parents turned to stone. His stormy, deep blue eyes shining with unshed tears and his short black hair flying about as he runs towards the evil witch. Since he was only 11 years old, he wasn't able to harness the full power of the magic that his home rested upon, however, he could still manage small bolts of energy, which he was currently shooting at the witch in hopes of hurting her.

The witch laughs and deflects every bolt of energy the prince shot at her.

"Pathetic little pup," sneered the witch. She suddenly smiled as an idea came into her head. "Yes, that is exactly what you are. A. Little. Pathetic. Pup." With that, she raised her staff and pointed it at the prince, who was still running towards her, and a beam of light struck the young prince. The prince, in shock, tripped and fell, and when he tried to get up, he discovered he was standing on all fours. Not only that, he had fur all over his body!

"What did you do to me!" shouted Alex, but as he said that, the only sounds that came out of his mouth were growls. She had turned him into a wolf!

The witch laughs and decides to have a little fun. She conjures up a menacing looking hunter with an ax in his hand.

"Hunter, I'm in need of a nice, warm wolf scarf. I want it made specifically, from that cub right there," she says, grinning, while pointing at Alex.

Alexander's wolfish eyes take on a look of fear and he quickly breaks out into a run. The hunter smiles and bows to the witch before running after him, bloodlust in his eyes and soul.

The witch smiles as her plan was completed and raised her arms to the sky, gathering the magic from the earth. She grins as she feels herself becoming stronger and stronger.

Outside, the villagers gather in the streets and look up towards the quickly darkening skies. Evil was in the air and they knew something had gone horribly wrong within the castle. Suddenly a flash of lightening hits the highest tower of the castle and the villagers could think no more. They became zombies, only there as slaves to the witch and only there to do her bidding.

The witch's cackle echoes within the valley as she assumes full control of the kingdom.


	3. Chapter 1

Finally I got Chapter 1 out! Life was a bit crazy for the past few weeks and now I finally found the free time to finish my chapter 1. Enjoy and Review! Please no flames! Try and guess what fairytales I'm pulling from!

**Chapter 1**

A week and a few days later, Alexander wearily came up to an ivy covered, stone wall, having finally escaped the forest. He had long ago lost the hunter the witch had conjured up and sent after him. Though tired, he was glad he was alive and not a dead decoration upon the witch's shoulders. With that thought in mind, he took note of his current surroundings. He blinked up at the massive wall, however, he was too tired to even try and look for a way inside. With fatigue quickly clouding his mind, he gave up looking around and lowered his battered body to the ground. Not long after doing so, his eyes had closed and he was fast asleep, not even caring if his place beside the wall was safe or not.

Within the walls stood a castle that was once filled with happiness and love. It had life and laughter and the gardens were always in bloom. The ivy did not even want to blemish the castle walls and stayed to nearer to the ground. Now the castle, still inhabited, looked like it hasn't been cared for in years. It was a perpetually dark place where even the sun was afraid to show its face. There were no servants or nobles milling about or even any children playing in the overgrown, under tended garden that surrounded the castle. Ivy had grown everywhere, making the castle seemed to have been made of the stuff rather than of stone. The place looked dead and deserted, despite the contrary.

Suddenly a sound one would not expect from such a dreary, evil looking place was heard. It was the sound of a little girl's laughter as she escaped her handlers and ran into the gardens to make sure a bird she had set free from her uncle's workroom reached freedom. As soon as she reached the gardens, she opened her hands and the bird flew out, flying away from the castle, the image of the bird becoming smaller and smaller until she could see it no longer. After watching the bird fly away, she ran to an overgrown bush and crawled underneath it, not caring about the dirt that was quickly ruining her dress or about the bush particles getting into her hair, and waited for her uncle's servants to cease looking for her in the gardens and return inside the castle.

Six-year old Katarina, with her long, curly black hair and big, innocent brown eyes, was a very pretty little princess. She was good and pure, despite her uncle's attempts during the last six years to train her in the dark arts. It seemed that evil was beyond the little princess, even when it was trying to be taught to her, and the uncle soon realized this and decided to just ignore her until she was older and more useful to him. Therefore, he kept the little princess caged within the castle; appointing his own servants to guard her and make sure she didn't find a way to leave the castle grounds. He had plans for her and was not going to let anyone ruin it, even the princess herself.

Katarina peeked out from under the bushes and saw that the servants had left the gardens. She quickly crawled out and ran towards the hidden door that led out of the gardens. The door was covered in ivy and trees blocked it from being seen. Only she knew about it, having discovered it accidentally when she was trying to hide from her uncle and his attempts at teaching her the dark magic that he so frequently practices. She opened the door, slipped outside the castle walls and quickly tripped on the ground, having stumbled over something. She got up quickly, and seeing what it was she tripped over, her eyes widened as she scrambled away from it.

Alexander, rudely awaken from his deep slumber by someone kicking and then falling over him, growls awake and opens his piercing eyes to look at the person. He was not expecting to find a little girl with dirt on her dress, hair and face, staring wide-eyed at him. He lets out a growl, hoping he would frighten her and thus run away and leave him alone. Quite the opposite happened really.

Katarina, oblivious to the obvious danger posed in front of her in the form of a wolf, smiled and crawled over to him. She started petting him, ignoring his growling, since she had no idea that he was a wolf, only that he was a cute, furry animal.

"How cute!!!! I think I'll take you home with me. At least, I'll have one friend," murmured Katarina as she hugged the soft animal. "I think I'll name you Hunter," she said while kissing his nose.

Alex, pondering if allowing her to take him as a pet was a good idea, decided to give in the moment he saw her fishing out a piece of dried meat from her pocket. She offered it to him and he ate it ravenously, having not eaten in a while, too much in fear to go hunting for food like all the other animals. He saw her get up and move to the hidden door, and he followed obediently, believing that he will like this young girl. He stayed close to her heels and followed her into the gardens and into the castle.

A resounding slap quickly echoed the halls as soon as they entered. Katarina fell to the ground and started to cry, her cheek forming a red hand print. Her uncle, the King, stood before her, furious that she had hidden herself from the servants. Alexander quickly went to her defense, growling low in his throat as he moved protectively in front of Katarina. Her uncle saw the young wolf and his lips moved into an ugly sneer. He reached down and picked up the cub by the scruff of his neck, raising him to the level of his eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?" sneered the king as he recognized the powerful spell over the wolf.

Before he could do anything further, a figure clothed in the shadows, came up behind him. The air became saturated with the stench of evil and the fur on Alexander's back rose while goose bumps appeared on Katarina's arms as she shrunkaway from them both, both of them consciously aware of the danger this figure presented to them. The King put the cub back down and Alex moved to Katarina's side once more, using his body as a barrier between the young princess and the two men who epitomized evil.

"Picking on cubs now, Alucard?" his voice, smooth and deadly. "Come, we have better things to do than this." He had a smile on his face, but his eyes betrayed all the evil within him. The King nodded in agreement and walked off, not too happy with the situation, but not wanting to make this person upset. The figure leaned over, holding his hand out to the princess as a gentlemanly gesture to help her up. Katarina just shrunk further from him and moved her arms around Alex. He drew back, the smile still on his face. 'You'll come to me sooner or later little one,' he whispered in his thoughts, and gave a short bow and walked off to join the King.

"I don't like him at all!" whispered Katarina to Alex. "He's the one teaching all that dark magic to my uncle. He tried to do that to me too but I wouldn't let him! It scares me so much!" she exclaimed as passionately as one her age could.

Alex licked her cheek and nudged her to get up. Katarina got up and headed off to the kitchens to find them both a snack. She came to the kitchen doors and peeked inside. "Be very quiet, cook hates it when I come in here, but I'm hungry and I bet you are too," she whispered down to him. She slipped inside, grabbed the jar that held the biscuits and cookies and slipped back out. "Come on! I know where we can have these and not be caught!" and she ran off, Alex trailing after her, to the castle wing where her room was.

She plopped down on the rug in the middle of the room and began the task of splitting the biscuit and cookies in half so that they could share. As she does so, she spoke to him, telling him about herself and animatedly expressing how wonderful it is to have a friend at last. Alex listened, eating the cookie at the same time, wishing he could speak back, tell her he's under a spell. He was also in two minds about whether to stay, protect and be her friend, or to find a way to win back his kingdom and save his people and family. In the end though, he decided that he'd have to grow up so more, and so he would have to stay and make a life for himself here until he is ready and able to fight the witch that stole his life and family from him.


End file.
